


You okay?

by Frnk



Series: Touring sucks. [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hotels, Light Angst, Love, M/M, No Sex, Revenge Era, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Self-Acceptance, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: It was two weeks later when they finally got a hotel night. They all met in the lobby and waited for Brian to sort the rooms out, and Frank just needed to be with Gerard.





	You okay?

It was two weeks later when they finally got a hotel night. They all met in the lobby and waited for Brian to sort the rooms out, and Frank just  _needed_ to be with Gerard. They haven't even spoke about what happened with them, and besides the few times Gerard crawled into his bunk and pulled the blankets over their heads to block out the sounds of their lips, Frank would have thought he dreamed it. Gerard woke up the following morning and acted like nothing happened, and it was really starting to get to him. Frank  _wants_ a relarionship, he was never one for one night stands and like hell he was going to start being a  _fuck buddy._

"Alright. Mikey is with Bob, Frank with Ray, Gerard your own. Sound good? Great. Goodnight!"Brian passed out the keys and headed back out of the hotel, leaving Frank to sigh. He glanced over at Gerard who was biting his nails again, his eyes hidden by way to big sunglasses.

"Come on, midget."Ray wrapped an arm around Frank shoulders and into the lift. He tried not to show how dissapointed he was when they got to their twin room, instead choosing to go straight to the shower. See the thing was, Frank was  _really_ into Gerard. Over the past couple of weeks, he found himself day dreaming about him ever second of the day. He didn't even care that Gerards hygine was borderline  _disgusting._  

"You okay?"Ray grinned when Frank went out in his boxers, towel drying his hair.

"Yeah. I'm good."Frank promised and dragged on some joggers and a tshirt. He grabbed his bag then and took it down to house keeping, who agreed to wash all his clothes when they found out who he was. Sure, he was kinda scared the teenager in the Green Day shirt was gonna rob his boxers, but  _clean clothes._

"Frankie."

Frank turned around from waiting on the elevator to Gerard waving a box of cigarettes at him. 

"Gotta bum one. Mines upstairs."Frank followed him out, taking the lit cigarette in seconds.

"Can't you just..uh tell Rays your gonna bunk with me?"

"What am I suppose to say to him?"Frank pouted because  _yeah_ he could do that, but Rays happy grin woukd deflate and Frank would feel terrible.

"I don't know."Gerard admitted, moving to stand infront of Frank. Frank was gonna bitch him out, because he was in the cornor now until a group of people walked passed, all wearing MCR jackets.

"Think they noticed?"

"Nah. Don't think so."Gerard went to step away until Frank touched his his neck, pulling him in lightly until he could kiss him. It lasted longer than Frank expected before Gerard pulled apart.

"Can you think of an excuse?"

"I'll try."Frank whispered, taking a drag of his cigarette before putting it out. 

"Room 203."Gerard kissed him softly and pressed the key card into his hand before pulling up his hood and heading into the shop next door. Frank waited until Ray fell asleep to leave, Ray had been grinning when he got back to the room, telling him about bro time and left Frank far to guilty to make up an excuse. He went to room 203 and unlocked the door, smirking at Gerard snoring. He made sure it was locked again before moving to the bed, climbing in under the thick duvet and scooting up behind Gerard.

"Gnight, Gee."he mumbled and let the warmth of Gerards body pull him under.

"What the fuck is this!"

Frank jumped awake and cringed at the sun, rubbing his eyes until they focused on Brian looking furious.

"What?"

"This!"He thrust the paper towards them, leaving Frank to take it. 

_lead singer of deathband gay._

The picture was a bad quality one of them kissing yesterday, and Frank felt his blood run hot. No fan of theirs would do this. Bastards.

"I love how everyone just assumed you were bendy."Gerard snorted, 

"My fucking mom doesn't know i'm 'bendy.' For fuck sake."Frank got up and pulled out his phone, whining at the missed calls.

"Why didn't you guys tell us?! We live in a bus!"Brian growled.

"I gotta go call mom. Fuck."Frank fisted his hair before crouching down, pressing his fists into his eyes. He felt a gentle hand touch his back.

"You're mom will be cool, okay? Linda is awesome."

"She won't be awesome about finding it out in the goddamn paper."Frank argued, barely lookinf at Gerard as he pushed himself up.

"Just..later. i can't deal with this shit, okay?"

Gerard looked at him with sad eyes.

"This shit? Us?"

"No. Just..fucking fake fans after money and fuck."Frank pushed the paper into Brians hands and went downstairs for a cigarette. He hid in the alley as he dialed home.

"Hi baby!"

"Hi mama. Look, i have something important to tell you okay? Its gonna be splashed all over the papers and.."Frank took a deep breath before rubbing his eyes.

"I'm bisexual. And uh..me and G are sorta a thing."

The silence that followed was defenning, followed by the dial tone. His mother hung up on him for christ sake. He knew Linda wasn't homophobic but she must have been really shocked, which he can't even blame. He stopped by house keeping and grabbed his clean clothes, sighing in relief as everything was there before headinf upstairs again.

"Frankie."

Frank paused outside Gerards door before going in, dropping his bag. Gerard looked so upset it broke Franks heart as he crossed the room, cupping Gerards cheeks before pressing a rough kiss to them. When he broke apart, Gerards eyes were filled with tears.

"Gee?"

"I thought.."

"I know. I know G. I reacted badly."Frank kissed him again before strong hands rested just under his butt on his thighs, holding him in place as they kissed softly. It deepened soon after, and Frank pulled away to close the door before they were kissing again, Frank pushing Gerard back on the bed and crawling up his body. Gerard pushed up Franks top until he pulled it off, fisting Gerards hair until they were kissing again. Frank moved his hand down Gerards body to palm his through the pyjama bottoms before sliding down off the bed and onto his knees. He smirked at Gerard looking down at him with hooded eyes as he tugged Gerard free. It was thick and curved slightly, making Franks mouth water.

"I haven't uh..ya'know?"

Gerard hummed and watched Frank trail his tongue around the head, getting use to the taste and feeling before sucking him down. He hollowed his cheeks and closed his eyes at Gerards moans before starting to bob his head. He moved a hand tl Gerards balls, rubbing them in the way he usual did to himself before wrapping a hand around Gerard cock, pulling off to breath a little.

"So good. So fucking good Frankie. Jesus."Gerard twitched in his hand before Frank got up and crawled up his body to kiss him. He kept his hand moving as Gerard licked into his mouth and pushed his pants down, wrapping a hand around Franks length. Frank whined and broke the kiss, rolling onto his back as he watched both their hands move before looking over at Gerard.

"Wanna fuck me?"

"Oh god. Yes. So badly."Gerard tackled him, moving to pin both Franks arms above his head as he licked into Franks mouth. 

"Guys. Band meeting. Damage control."

Gerard barely pulled the duvet over them ad the door open, leaving Frank to pant in confusion.

"Dude!"Gerard snapped, staring at the wide eyed brian.

"Oh god. Oh god. Downstairs. Now. Jesus, guys."

The door slammed shut, leaving Gerard to push himself up and fix his pants.

"Cock blocking asshole."

Frank grunted and changed into proper clothes before going back to his original room to grab everything. Once they were downstairs, crowded around the table as they puck at their food. Frank just felt sick, realising that his mom hung up on him all over again. 

"Eat."

Gerard set down a plate of pancakes infront of him along with a mug of coffee.

"But-"

"I am not sticking the bus with a hungry Frank."Gerard moved to sit next to Mikey and dug into his own breakfast.

"Everyones seen the papers. If i get one sarcastic comment i'm flying home."Frank mumbled as he took a drink of coffee.

"God. You're really hormonal when I interrupt fucking. Better remember that."

Ffank glared at Brian before something hit him in the face. He glanced at the blueberry on his plate before at Gerard.

"Will you chill the fuck out? Noone cares Frankie."

"Yeah...you're acting like somethings..up your ass."Mikey started laughing, and Frank tried not to get angry. 

"You need to release a statement. Confirm or deny, thats fine. But you need to make one or we will be tormented with journalists."Brian sighed 

"Also, tweet something. Frank, I know you're very active on twitter-"

"Yeah, to roast people. Not fucking tell everyone what I get upto in my bedroom."

"Well you should have kept it in the bedroom and not outside a hotel."Brian smiled sweetly, making Frank grunt. 

"Now do it. Soon."

"I will soon."Frank mumbled.

"Great. Now if you excuse me, i'll go pay. Hotel keys."

Everyone passed them over and finished eating in silence, Frank hated it. By the tine they were climbing on the bus he was pissed off again. He pulled out his phonr and opened twitter before sighing.

"What do i even say?"

"Gerard Way is my soulmate."Gerard sang as he moved into the bunks. 

"Soulmate? More like pain in my ass, Way."

"Ohhh, kinky."Gerard started laughing again, making Frank groan. What an asshole. 

" _fake fans. Thats whoever took the picture of me & G and sent it to the papers. Did the money make you feel good? Yes, Gerard and I are an item. No we do not care if you dislike it. Don't come to our shows if you aint cool with homosexuality. Last thing i'll say on the matter. Peace xo." _

He sent it before he could change his mind and sighed, rubbing his face.

"You didn't need to add the first part, Iero!"Brian grunted.

"Its the goddamn truth, man. Fuck them. Fuck bullshitting."

The concert that night was filled with LGBT flags, and it made Franks heart  _soar._

"This song is about sucking dick for cocaine."Gerard nodded before the music kicked off, Frank playing the cords automatically until he spotted his mouth in the wing across from him. He finished Prision before taking off his guitar and setting it down, nudging Gerard on the way past to know to speak before running into his moms arns. She clutched onto him desperatly before kissing his head and tugging out his monitor.

"I accept you. I love you."

"I loce you too mama."Frank sniffed before he was shoved back on stage. He fixed the monitor and pulled on the guitar again before Gerard moved across the stage and tugged out his monitor, 

"You okay?"

Frank grinned and nodded, looking ip to meet Gerards eyes before tugging him down. 

_And yeah, Frank was okay. He felt the beat on the ground as the crowd screamed, reminding him that he'd always be okay. Sometimes Frank hated his bestfriends, especially the gay jokes but they had his back, and that was the most important thing to him. My Chemical Romance against the world._


End file.
